


Kazan's Flame

by AnxiousPeaches



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sex, Betrayal, Breeding, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousPeaches/pseuds/AnxiousPeaches
Summary: Rin Yamaoka has always felt alone. When she met her ancestor, Kazan, she had the tiniest glimpse of true companionship. However, Rin quickly learns that her new protector has plans for her. Plans that she can't refuse, even if she wants too.
Relationships: Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni & Rin Yamaoka | The Spirit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Kazan's Flame

**Author's Note:**

> As you probably know, these characters are Japanese. Even though this story is written in English, just imagine that they are speaking Japanese to each other.

She could feel his presence long before he returned back to Yamaoka Estate. His heavy footsteps echoed unnaturally over the grounds as he climbed to the top of the shrine. His roar made Rin wince. She trembled at his rage even though it wasn't directed at her.

Before her Kazan arrived, Rin existed in a state of despair and fury. She felt endlessly lost. Sure, the Entity had given her a home to reside in, but it didn't comfort her. All it did was remind her of her failings, her family, and her death. 

She remembered the days of listening to her parents fall out of love. She recalled all the times she'd come back from Kendo, crying because the boys were mean. Months later, she'd come home crying because everyone was scared of her after she showed them what a real Yamaoka was capable of. 

Being in the Entity's realm was just the next chapter of her already terrible life.

She spent her time in the realm completely isolated. None of the other killers spoke her language. Most of them acted like violent animals defending their territory. The endless cycle of trials put them all on edge to the point of lashing out.

Lashing out like Kazan was doing at that very moment. She could hear him beating rocks with his Kanabo until they were crushed to dust. Eventually, he would come greet her, once he'd exhausted the rage that built up within him. Until then, she'd have to wait.

Kazan helped her not be so lonely.

When they first met, she was terrified of him. His muscles were thicker than her waist. Worst of all, his eyes burned with a crimson fire that she swore she'd seen in her father when he tried to kill her. Kazan leaned over her, making her recoil in fear of being hit or yelled at.

Yet, the assault never came. He bowed before introducing himself as Kazan Yamaoka. She noticed the way his voice shifted upwards when he called her Yamaoka-chan, as if eager to say her name.

Despite his rough edges, he'd proven to be the protector she needed most. It didn't take long for a routine to form between the two of them. Kazan took charge of protecting the Estate from any intruders who dared set foot on their land. Soon, not even those delinquent teenagers had the guts to face him.

Likewise, Rin provided him with a companionship that neither of them had felt in a long time. He listened to her talk about all the changes that occurred in Japan. He even comforted her when she told him what her father had done to her and her mother. 

Perhaps that's why she still felt safe when he came stomping up to her family's residence. He became the only person she could trust in the Entity's realm. She'd grown to rely on him. Sometimes she even caught herself thinking of him as a new father for herself.

Yet this time when he entered the house, he didn't look at her with the kindness he normally did. There was rage burning in his eyes and something else. A hunger that Rin didn't quite understand.

"Kazan-sama?" She tilted her head as she called his name.

He stared at her slender figure without saying a word. The orange lights hanging from the tall ceilings of her homemade the red and gold threads of her kimono glisten. She had no idea how spellbound he was by the flutter of her eyelashes as she looked at him or the softness of her lips when she spoke. Something had been brewing inside him for a long time and finally, the desire had reached its boiling point.

She couldn't help but feel a sense of dread in her heart. Something was off about his visit. The hunger in his eyes and his quietness unnerved her.

It took only two long strides for him to cross the room to reach her. He brushed a stray strand of her hair back behind her ear before addressing her. "There are many responsibilities that come with being a Yamaoka," he said, his voice commanding respect. "You don’t know this yet, but there is one that only you have the honor of doing, Rin." 

The dread within her became a curiosity. There was so much she hadn't learned yet about her bloodline. If Kazan wanted to teach her something about her power, she would gladly listen. She wanted to become strong so that she could make him and their ancestors proud.

She was so distracted from the thought, it took her a moment to notice his hands around her waist. His thick fingers deftly untied her obi belt, letting it drop to the floor.

"Kazan," she said, already trying to push his hands from undoing the koshi himo belts, "what are you--"

With little effort, he shoved her against one of the walls, making her whole house shake. Air flew out of her lungs as he pinned her there. His rough hands glided over her body, ripping at the kimono with impatience.

"The Yamaoka bloodline must continue. You have the honor of carrying my seed and bringing forth a new generation," he said. “We cannot let it die.” Even from within the mask, his voice boomed with fervor.

Being manhandled so roughly only made Rin struggle more. She desperately clasped onto her clothes, trying to keep them up before he violently ripped the kimono down her shoulders. The silk fabric fell to the floor as he grabbed her wrists to keep her from holding it up.

With one sweeping gesture, he swooped her off the ground and over his shoulder like she was a survivor. She screamed and flailed, but his grip stayed steady. As a last-ditch effort, she tried to summon her ancestral blade. Yet, it never came. The glass in her hand remained glass. Her power was gone or perhaps simply refusing to be used against another Yamaoka. 

When he finally put her down, it wasn't because she'd managed to get free. Instead, he shoved her body down on a table, making the wood creak in protest.

"Stop it! You can't do this to me!" She screamed as she tried to kick him away. There was so much more that she wanted to say.  _ You can't get me pregnant. I'm dead. I'm your great-granddaughter. We are family.  _ Her mouth wouldn’t form the words coherently. All that came out was garbled demands for freedom.

Of course, Kazan didn't listen. He leaned over her, pinning her tiny wrists above her head with just one hand. As soon as she tried to kick him again, he grabbed her leg and jerked it to the side so he could slip between her thighs. 

While the mask hid his face, she could see his fiery eyes looking her up and down. That hunger was there again. He reeked of desperation. Her body tensed as she realized the pain he was about to inflict upon her.

He ran a heavy hand over her breasts, pulling her bra up so he could freely touch them. His calloused thumb lightly ran circles over her nipple, touching her with a softness she wasn't prepared for. It didn't exactly feel good to her, but it was better than being pinched or slammed around. She could hear his heavy breathing pick up behind the mask. The heavy clanking of armor and clothes told her that he was undoing his pants.

"I thought you were going to protect me," she sobbed, turning her face away from him so she wouldn't have to look. She didn't want to think about what was happening to her. "What did I do to deserve this?" 

The final question wasn't for Kazan but for the creature that ran the realm. The Entity. She'd done her best in trials and killed ruthlessly just like it wanted her too. Yet, it refused to protect her from something so obviously vile. 

Kazan looked down into her tear-filled eyes. He let go of her breast for a moment to caress her cheek. "Perhaps you can't see it now, but I'm doing you a great honor, Rin. The moment I saw you, I knew we were meant to be. You're the only one worthy enough to carry the heir to the Yamaoka legacy," Kazan said. His soft touch trailed down her body, past her smooth stomach and sensitive hips, to her pale pink panties. She choked on a sob as he ripped them off her with a forceful tug. "Don't worry. We have plenty of time for you to learn to want this," he said, his deep voice shaky with lust.

Rin felt his fingers slip between her thighs. He brushed against the lips of her pussy, chuckling to himself as he felt the slightest bit of slickness against his fingertips. "See? Your body knows this is what you were meant for. It craves this," Kazan said. 

He slipped another finger past her lips. He pushed into her. He prodded at her tightness. She already felt like her body couldn't handle two fingers. When she risked a glance down and saw the size of his thick cock twitching near her entrance, she choked back a scream.

Kazan paid no attention to her struggling. She was so weak compared to him, it felt like she was hardly trying at all. Instead, he grabbed his dick and slicked it with the fluids he'd gathered from her along with some of his spit. It would be enough to get him going, he figured, before her body would provide the rest of the lube he'd need.

Rin let out one last plea for mercy as she felt the tip of his cock press against her pussy. She didn't realize that every time she begged, it only made him want her more. He could see just how innocent his granddaughter really was. She'd stayed pure her whole life, almost as if she knew she was meant only for him. The thought that he would get to deflower her was enough to make his hips thrust forward on their own. He would own her innocence and teach her how to care for him like a proper woman. Soon she'd stop struggling. Her body would show her that this was simply how things were meant to be.

Regardless of what Kazan thought was going to happen, Rin could only feel intense agony burning through her core. Her muscles screamed as his dick pried its way inside her, burrowing deeper and deeper until she thought she might split open. In a way, she wished she would. Dying on that table would have been better than living through what he planned to do.

Her wrists were released, but only so that Kazan could grab her by the chin and force her to look at him. The second their eyes met, he thrust his hips forward until he was all the way inside. Tears streamed down her face, blurring her vision until all she could see was the fire that burned in his eyes. Lust and power emanated from him as he slowly drew his hips back, the pushed forward again.

She gasped from the pain but also from something else. Slowly, her body was beginning to stretch enough to accommodate him. Each thrust made her give in just a little more. Each grunt from his open mouth made a slickness form around his cock. Her brows furrowed as she looked at him, terrified of what he was doing to her.

He grabbed her by the hips and started picking up speed. Each time he pushed in, she felt like she would die. Each time he dragged back, she felt the tiniest sensation of pleasure. Heat began to well up inside her pussy, making every sensation even stronger. His thrusts began to sound wet as her body gave him the lube he needed to fuck her just right.

She dug her nails into his arm, at first to fight against him and then to simply stay connected to him. Even as blood dripped down his bulging muscles, he seemed too intensely focused to care. His grip around her hips tightened as he bore down on her. Heavy gasps blew out from his cursed red mask.

His dick started grinding against some sensitive spot within her that she never knew existed and that's when she felt the tension leave her body. Her lips parted in an involuntary moan; a sound so loud she blushed in shame. It didn't matter. His grunts of pleasure were so loud anyone in the realm could have heard him fucking her relentlessly.

"Kazan," she gasped as she looked down. Just seeing his cock thrusting into her made a sickening wave of arousal flow through her. She couldn't help but be reminded that this was her ancestor. Her family. She felt dirty and ruined, yet her body spasmed with pleasure at the thought. She couldn't understand why it felt so good.

Her eyes fluttered back as he picked up speed, going faster than she thought possible. "Don't stop," she gasped, hardly able to believe her own voice. She could hear his grunts, but they sounded far away. It was like her mind was shutting off, forcing her to only focus on the good feelings so she wouldn't think about how much she hated it.

Each time he shoved forward, the table creaked in protest until finally, the wooden legs splintered. She feared he might stop then and the spell would be ruined. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, forcing her to slide up and down his dick as he carried her.

Yet, even being jostled around couldn't stop her body from sending her waves of pleasure. In fact, she could suddenly feel his dick grinding against that sensitive spot even more than before. She squeezed her legs around him. All thoughts of struggling were gone. Shame flooded her face as she felt her body getting closer and closer to climax. Her pussy clenched around his dick, throbbing to get as much of him as possible. She didn't understand how her body had given into him so easily but at that point, there was no going back. All she could do was accept the waves of pleasure that rocketing through her as she orgasmed around her great-grandfather's cock.

Her cheeks flushed bright pink. Her mouth parted in quiet gasps as he continued to pump into her. She could hear him moaning her name, whispering dirty things into her ear as he pressed his face against her tangled black hair. He pinned her against the wall, grinding erratically as he got close to climax. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, too overcome from the aftershock of climax to fight him.

Then Kazan's body shuddered. His grunts turned into a roar as he jutted up into her once, twice, and then finally a third time. Cum gushed into her hole, filling her up and dribbling out onto the floor. His dick pumping more and more into her, painting her insides with his jizz until a puddle formed beneath them.

The waves of pleasure dwindled as Rin sat in his arms, shaking as she tried to comprehend what just happened. Her life was crumbling all around her as she realized the man who she thought she could trust had now taken advantage of her in one of the worst ways.

After a few moments, he let himself slide out of her and carefully set her on the floor. Each movement made cum leak out of her, coating her thigh with stickiness. Kazan barely looked at her as he redressed himself.

"I'll be back later, once I've made sure no one has crossed into our territory," he said firmly, speaking as if nothing had happened between them. Then, as if to add salt to the wound, he made one final remark. "Don't bother getting dressed."

Rin didn't move, even after he had left. All she could do was tuck her knees to her chest and cry for a better time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
